emriverafandomcom-20200216-history
The Orytron Trilogy
The Orytron Trilogy is a novel series written by teenage Wattpad writer E. M. Rivera. It consists of three installments; Orytron, Orytron: Elder Warrior, and Orytron: Planet Plague. The series tells the story of six main characters; Marilee Rowen, Connor Durell, Harold Sawyer, Fiona Wicker, Lauren Penpowski, and Jeff Henderson, who are Orytronians and soldiers in the Orytron Alliance. The three books tell stories about their adventures protecting Orytron (planet) from different planets that try to invade it; Daanemars, Warplos, and Jakzam. Two new characters are added to the main cast in the second book, named Charity Wenobee and Chase Wenobee, aka The Wenobee Siblings. Publishing The first and second installments were written in late 2018 to early 2019. The third installment is in progress. The first installment was written from 8/17/18 to 10/2/18 and the second installment was written from 10/27/18 to 3/7/19. The first installment was published on Amazon on 3/23/19, but was taken down due to sizing issues. It was later published on Wattpad on 6/4/19 and is being published every Monday, two chapters weekly. Rivera recently edited the book and released the second edition on Wattpad in July 2019. She is planning to republish the second edition on Amazon when she gets a proper book cover, and also plans to edit the other two installments. She has translated the first installment into Spanish as Orytrón, but plans to rewrite it due to the second edition. She is also planning three series of short stories that take place in between the main books. Main Characters Marilee Rowen ' Marilee is the main protagonist of the series. Her story begins when she is almost 18 and decides to join the army in order to avenge her deceased family when they were killed in their home at the beginning of the first war 5 years ago. 'Connor Durell Connor is the main protagonist of the series. He meets Marilee during a training session for the soldiers in the Alliance. He joined the army when the war began in order to escape his abusive parents that pushed him to become a soldier. Harold Sawyer Harold is the secondary main protagonist of the series. He trains Marilee to become a professional soldier and becomes a brother figure to her. He joined the Alliance to avenge the death of his sister. He is in a romantic relationship with Fiona. Fiona Wicker Fiona is the secondary main protagonist of the series. She is one of Marilee's trainers. She joined the Alliance to avenge her dead sisters and her missing parents. She is in a romantic relationship with Harold. Lauren Penpowski Lauren is the secondary main protagonist of the series. She joined the army to avenge her mother. She is Marilee's best friend and is like a sister to her. Jeff Henderson Jeff is the secondary main protagonist of the series. He was an orphan who was bullied all his life and had Lauren as his only friend for a decade. He joined the army to save people that have actual families, unlike himself. Books Orytron Orytron is the first installment of the series, revolving around the story of 17-18 year old Marilee when she enters the Alliance to avenge her family and save the planet from their enemy neighbor planet, Daanemars. Orytron: Elder Warrior Orytron: Elder Warrior 'is the second installment of the series, placed one year after the first book, when Marilee is 19. She discovers information about an extinct Orytronian species called the Elder Warrior and decides to investigate more about it, only to find out that she's the only one left of the species. 'Orytron: Planet Plague Orytron: Planet Plague 'is the third and last installment of the series, taking place two years after the second book, when Marilee is aged 21. It revolves around a new enemy planet seeking to begin another war by infecting every living thing on the planet with an unstoppable and incurable virus that awakens various Orytronian diseases. Short Story Series 'Orytron Stories A series of 10 short stories that take place in between the first and second main books about the main protagonists' many mini-adventures and hilarious dilemmas. Orytron: Wenobee Stories A series of 10 short stories that take place in between the second and third main books about The Wenobee Siblings going through puberty and training and also life with Harold and Fiona as their adoptive parents. Orytron: Next Generation Stories A series of 20 short stories that take place after the third main book about the main characters' children and their lives as they grow into adults as well as their parents' lives after their adventures and years of marriage.